O dia em que Shunsui ficou responsável
by Kyasarin-B
Summary: Em um belo dia de primavera Nanao Ise encontra uma cena inesperada: Kyouraku-taichou chegou cedo e estava trabalhando na papelada! Muitas mudanças são observadas. O que terá acontecido com ele? Será que ele voltara a ser o antigo Kyouraku Shunsui?


Oi,

eu andei pensando muito nesses dois por esses dias e de repente me veio essa fic na cabeça.

Espero que gostem.

Justiça seja feita: Nenhum dos personagens de Bleach me pertecem. Todos tem como "dono" Tite Kubo.

**O dia em que Kyouraku Shunsui ficou responsável**

Era um lindo dia de primavera, Nanao Ise dirigiu-se para o escritório do 8º esquadrão, esperando poder adiantar um pouco a papelada pela manhã, afinal seu capitão não chegava ao escritório antes de meio-dia, e pelo resto do dia não teria paz e não conseguiria manter o ritmo frenético.

Ao adentrar no escritório que dividia com seu capitão, espantou-se ao vê-lo já de pé e preenchendo a papelada que ela deixara. Ela sentiu um leve arrepio descer-lhe pela espinha. Soube que algo fora do comum estava por acontecer, mas não soube dizer o que era.

- Bom dia, Kyouraku-taichou. Que bom vê-lo chegar cedo ao esquadrão e já ter começado a fazer seu trabalho. – disse Nanao, querendo descobrir o motivo de ele estar ali àquela hora e esperando ouvir as cantadas de sempre.

- Bom dia, Ise-fukutaichou. – foi a única coisa dita por Shunsui e ele o fez sem nem levantar os olhos dos papéis que preenchia.

Nanao se assustou com a ausência de cantadas além da seriedade da voz de Shunsui. Ela sentiu falta do calor que elas emanavam quando diziam algo belo ou profundo, agora elas aparentavam ser lâminas de gelo que cortaram seu coração.

- Kyouraku-taichou, o senhor está bem?

- Estou perfeitamente bem, Ise-fukutaichou. Por que a pergunta?

- Nada de importante, só que o senhor está agindo estranho hoje.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Só porque cheguei cedo e estou fazendo minha parte da papelada, você acredita que estou doente?

- Basicamente, sim!

- Que insubordinação é essa? Exigo que me respeite como seu superior, não vou admitir esse tipo de coisa aqui!

- Desculpe-me, não foi minha intenção. Só estava preocupada com o senhor. Não imaginava que o senhor acharia que falar a verdade fosse uma insubordinação, prometo me manter em meu lugar.

- Espero que o consiga.

Nanao voltou-se para o seu trabalho, mas a última coisa que passava em sua mente era o que estava escrito no papel ou no que devia escrever. Ela estava estranhando o jeito como seu capitão a tratava, ele nunca se incomodara com nada que ele falava, nem como ela reagia diante das cantadas dele. Ele nunca invocara o seu cargo superior para ela. Tudo era muito novo para ela e não sabia o que deveria fazer.

_- Bom, pelo menos assim eu consigo terminar meu trabalho no prazo e consigo algum tempo de lazer._

A manhã passou-se lentamente e antes do horário de almoço Nanao tinha terminado a papelada desse mês e dos dois meses seguintes.

_- Acho que devo ajudar Kyouraku-taichou, afinal ele não está acostumado a fazer a papelada. Ele deve estar totalmente perdido._ – pensou Nanao, esquecendo que aquele não era o Kyouraku-taichou que ela conhecia.

Nanao levantou-se de sua cadeira e foi até a mesa de seu capitão. Parou em frente à ele. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele falou:

- Ise-fukutaichou, já é hora do almoço, certo? – o coração de Nanao disparou e uma centelha de esperança se acedeu. – Se quiser pode ir almoçar, eu só quero terminar isso aqui.

A decepção se estampou na face de Nanao, ela se permitiu pensar que por um milésimo de segundo o seu Kyouraku-taichou voltara e que iria cantá-la. Contudo, ela pode perceber com isso o quanto aquelas cantadas eram necessárias para ela.

- Na verdade, Kyouraku-taichou – falou tentando obter a atenção dele – eu queria perguntar se o senhor precisa de ajuda com a sua parte da papelada.

A pergunta vez com que ele parasse o que fazia e olhasse para Nanao. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. O silêncio não era mais constrangedor do que o olhar frio e vazio de Kyouraku em Nanao. Por fim, vendo que ela não entendera o recado, ele disse:

- Não preciso que você me ajude, na verdade eu estava apenas adiantando o serviço dos próximos meses. A papelada desse mês já foi preenchida há muito.

Nanao gelou com a resposta. Não podia ser, ele estava adiantando o serviço dos meses seguintes? Esse não podia ser o seu capitão, não devia ser. Ela ficou estática e imóvel olhando para ele, não sabendo o que fazer nem o que dizer. Ficou observando-o fazer o trabalho por um longo tempo.

Kyouraku pareceu não notar a sua observadora até que terminou a papelada em que trabalhava e levantou-se. Ele viu que ela o observava, e retribuiu o olhar misterioso que ela lhe lançava.

- Ainda está aqui? Pensei que tinha dito que podia ir almoçar se quisesse, Ise-fukutaichou.

-Ahn? – Ise estava distraída com seus pensamentos, então não percebeu que ele a havia dispensado. Foi então que ela resolveu tomar uma atitude. – Ah, sim! Eu ouvi, mas decidi esperar pelo senhor, assim poderíamos almoçar juntos. Se isso não for um incomodo para o senhor, claro!

- Não me incomodo com a presença de minha vice-capitã, mas receio que não posso acompanhá-la hoje. Desculpe o inconveniente. – e antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele se retirou, deixando-a sozinha no escritório.

Nanao ficou imóvel por um bom tempo. Ela estava perplexa com a atitude de seu capitão. Ela não conseguia entender, até ontem se ela o convidasse para almoçar ou concordasse de almoçar com ele, haveria festa e fogos da parte dele. Agora, ele consegue simplesmente recusar o convite e ir fazer outra coisa qualquer. Ela não sabia mais o que fazer.

Ela ficou na sala pensando o que deveria fazer, até que teve uma idéia. Iria até Ukitake para pedir alguma luz sobre tudo, afinal eles ainda eram grandes amigos. Ukitake de certo saberia o que acontecia com Kyouraku.

Decidida, ela utilizou o Shunpou para chegar mais rápido a cede do 13º esquadrão. Lá, pediu para falar com Ukitake que prontamente a recebeu.

- Ora, que bela visita temos aqui! Ops... Não deveria ter tido isso, Shunsui pode me matar se souber que eu fiz esse comentário. – Ise não pode conter o riso com o comentário, seria verdade se estivem falando do antigo Kyouraku, mas ela não tinha tanta certeza quanto ao novo. – A que devo o prazer da visita? Tenho certeza de que não veio buscar Shunsui, pois ele não está aqui. Também sei que não veio só para me ver ou almoçar comigo nem pelo chá.

- Eu vim porque estou preocupada com Kyouraku-taichou, Ukitake-taichou. – ela foi direta, de uma forma que assustou Ukitake.

- Como assim? Tem algo de errado acontecendo? – Ukitake substituiu sua aparência normalmente calma por uma de preocupação.

Nanao então contou todas as mudanças que percebera em seu capitão, detalhou tudo o máximo que podia. Ukitake apenas ouvia o que ela dizia. No fim, ele fechou os olhos e pensou, depois falando em voz alta:

- Então ele estava falando mesmo sério ontem.

- Então o senhor sabe de alguma coisa?

- Sei sim. – foi tudo o que ele decidiu falar, não acreditava no que ouvia, mas também sabia que não era verdade. Ukitake não queria realmente acreditar que ele falara sério na noite anterior.

- Então é o que? É uma promessa que ele vez a família? Foi algo que Yamamoto-Soutaichou disse? – Ise já estava desesperada com a falta de informações.

- Não é nada disso. É outra coisa.

- É outra mulher? – nesse momento ela se viu perdida no mundo, ela adorava quando ela a cantava, ela se apaixonar secretamente por ele, mas não devia contar, ela devia manter aquilo com ela para o bem dos dois. Contudo, ainda tinha esperanças de que ele descobrisse e os dois pudessem ficar juntos. Se houvesse outra mulher, todas as suas esperanças e sonhos estariam destruídos e ela não teria mais nenhuma razão de viver. Esse pensamento fez com que sua voz durante a pergunta fosse de uma triste e agonia profunda, que nem o mais distraído dos homens teria deixado passar.

- Existe uma mulher, mas não é outra, é você. – Ukitake não deixara passar os sentimentos expressos na voz de Nanao, mas ele sabia que se contasse, não daria uma chance aos dois. Era isso que eles precisavam agora, de uma oportunidade. Ele não contaria o que sabia – Ise-sama, entenda de uma vez por todas de que você é a única que tem o coração dele. Nenhuma outra consegue fazer com ele o que você faz.

- Então por que ele parou? Por que ele virou esse monstro?

- Eu não posso te dar essa resposta. Você terá de perguntar à ele. – e com isso Ukitake a dispensou, dizendo se lembrar de um exame que devia fazer.

Nanao Ise comeu algo e voltou ao escritório do 8º esquadrão. Percebeu que estava sozinha, e repassou o dia em sua mente. Sentou-se em um canto e não pode conter as lágrimas. Viu chorando pelo novo modo com que Shunsui a tratava.

Ficou ali sozinha por um tempo, até que sentiu fortes braços envolvendo-a e apertando-a contra um torso musculoso. Ao levantar os olhos para encarar a pessoa que lhe confortava, encontrou o olhar preocupado de seu capitão. Ela, pela primeira vez em toda história, não o repeliu, mas aninhou-se ainda mais perto dele. Fazendo com que Shunsui se preocupasse mais ainda.

- Por que minha linda Nanao-chan está chorando? Jovens tão lindas assim não deviam derramar lágrimas. Isso faz com que o mundo pareça mais triste.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, a vice-capitã não pode evitar se alegrar. O Kyouraku que ele conhecia, o SEU Kyouraku-taichou estava de volta. Contudo o medo dele voltar a ser o monstro sobrepôs a felicidade, fazendo com que ela chorasse mais forte ainda.

- Calma, eu estou aqui, Nanao-chan. Nada pode te machucar. Eu vou te proteger, mas eu tenho saber com que inimigo estou lidando, assim ele não vai poder mais te assombrar. – Kyouraku já estava totalmente desesperado, nunca vira Nanao chorar e não sabia o que devia fazer.

- Por quê? – foi tudo o que Nanao conseguiu pronunciar em meio às lágrimas. Kyouraku não precisou de mais nada para entender do que se tratava.

- Porque pensei que era isso que você queria. Pensei que fosse isso que ia te fazer feliz. Eu pensei que esse era o único meio de te fazer feliz.

Nanao mudou de repente de atitude, ela se levantou com raiva e começou a gritar:

- Como é que você se transformar em um monstro que só vive para o trabalho pode me deixar feliz? Como você perder todo aquele brilho pode me fazer feliz? Como pensar que você não gostava mais de mim pode me fazer feliz? Me diz, como? – terminando de dizer isso ela recomeçou a chorar e desabou, mas antes de tocar o chão, foi amparada pelos braços fortes de seu capitão e mais uma vez se deixou consolar por eles.

Kyouraku ainda estava confuso com a súbita mudança de humor de Nanao, mas nem por isso a deixaria desamparada. Apertou contra si, para que ela pudesse sentir que ele estava ali e não a deixaria. Pensou muito antes de recomeçar a falar.

- Eu não sabia como isso poderia deixá-la feliz, mas eu pensei que você isso que você queria, afinal foi você mesma que me disse há algumas noites.

Nanao Ise então foi transportada para uma noite particular, algum tempo atrás.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_- Você não pode fazer nada? Só pensa em ficar aí deitado? – perguntou uma Nanao furiosa._

_- Eu não penso em ficar deitado! Eu só consigo pensar em como a minha Nanao-chan é linda, inteligente, elegante, ... – começou Kyouraky, mas foi bruscamente interrompido._

_- Cantadas não vão te salvar agora! Olha só essa bagunça! Estamos atrasados com a papelada, batemos o recorde de gastos com coisas fúteis e você não consegue fazer mais nada senão ficar deitado o dia inteiro pensando em seja lá o que , você consegue me deixar louca e perder todos os relatórios já prontos!_

_- Eu não gosto de te ver assim, Nanao-chan! Eu quero te ver feliz. O que eu devo fazer para que você fique feliz?_

_- O que você deve fazer? É bem simples! Você só deve ficar mais responsável! Você deve parar de se preocupar só com as suas idéias e trabalhar para valer. Você deve começar a se comportar como o seu cargo demanda!_

_- Tem certeza de que isso é o que você quer? Isso que vai te fazer feliz?_

_- Tenho certeza absoluta! E você não precisa pesar duas vezes. Se quer que eu seja a pessoa mais feliz do mundo você deve virar o ser mais responsável que existe, só pensar em trabalho e esquecer qualquer outra coisa!_

_- Tem certeza, Nanao? – dessa vez, Kyouraku usara um tom sério que indicava que ele começara a acreditar no que ela dizia. Porém ela nem percebeu._

_- Certeza mais do que absoluta, Kyouraku-taichou!_

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Nanao ficou muito vermelha ao se lembrar da discussão. Ela na hora não percebera o tom sério na voz de seu capitão e não percebeu que respondera para ele no mesmo tom sério.

_- Então foi isso que gerou toda essa mudança!_ – pensou Nanao aliviada.

Nanao então começou a rir, em um misto de alegria e vergonha. Shunsui não soube o que fazer, se devia rir também ou se devia ficar sério. Ele só afrouxou um pouco o braço, dando a Nanao mais espaço para rir. Ele olhava atentamente para ela. Estava feliz por finalmente receber um riso de sua Nanao-chan.

- Desculpe-me. – disse Nanao, retomando o controle. – É que eu fiquei tão aliviada e feliz de saber que não tinha nenhuma outra mulher envolvida que eu não pude me controlar. Além disso, também fiquei meio envergonhada por tudo isso ter sido culpa minha – disse corando e torcendo para que ele não tivesse notado o comentário de outra.

- Como assim "outra mulher"? – para ela, infelizmente, ele notara – Você ainda não entendeu que não existe nenhuma outra mulher? Que eu só posso amar você? Meu coração não tem mais espaço para nenhuma outra que não seja você!

O silêncio invadiu o escritório. Nanao ainda estava nos braços de seu capitão, mas não se importou em levantar e sair, estava muito bem acomodada ali. Kyouraku por sua vez repassou a conversa em sua mente. Quando percebeu algo interessante e não pode deixar de perguntar:

- Nanao, por que você ficou aliviada em saber que não havia outra?

- Porque, bem, eu... – começou Nanao corando – eu gosto muito do senhor. – ela ainda tinha vergonha de seus sentimentos_ – Droga! Nanao, diga logo que você o ama! Acabe logo com esse seu sofrimento!_

- Eu entendo – Shunsui imaginava que ela gostava dele como amigo, então não se preocupou em criar esperanças. Nesse momento ele percebeu como estavam juntos e que seus braços ainda se encontravam ao redor dela. – Acho melhor eu te soltar, não quero que você fique com raiva de mim.

Quando ia retirar os braços, sentiu a manga de sua camisa ser segurada por uma mão. Ao ver que a mão pertencia a Nanao, ele ficou muito confuso.

- Não, fique assim. Eu... eu... eu gosto. – essa frase deixou Kyouraku mais confuso ainda. Agora, ele permitiu que uma pequena fagulha de esperança se acendesse em seu peito.

_- Talvez ela não goste de mim só como amigo. Será que..._ – ele não teve tempo de terminar seus pensamentos sentiu a mão de Nanao passear pelo seu rosto. Ele olhou profundamente nos olhos dela. Eles brilhavam com uma luz diferente. Shunsui não pode deixar de se inclinar e capturar os lábios de Nanao com os seus. Para sua surpresa, ele não encontrou resistência. Os dois ficaram ali, saboreando um ao outro. Separaram-se quando seus pulmões gritaram por oxigênio.

Separados, Shunsui olhou para si mesmo, em busca de uma queimadura realizada por um kidou, um osso quebrado, um hematoma ou qualquer outra coisa que indicasse que ela o havia batido. Não encontrou nada e voltou a encarar Ise com um olhar de curiosidade e intensa felicidade.

- Eu te amo, Nanao! Amei, amo e sempre amarei; não importa o que aconteça, eu sei que vou te amar por toda minha vida. – declarou Shunsui.

- Eu também te amo, Shunsui. – a resposta dela, finalizada com o nome dele, fez com que Kyouraku mostrasse o sorriso mais lindo que Nanao já tinha visto. Ela não conseguiu se segurar e o beijou, com toda intensidade do amor que ela sentia. Kyouraku só podia retribuir com a mesma intensidade. Mais uma vez, estavam unidos, ele pediu passagem e ela concedeu, provavam um do outro com o desejo contido, não queriam se separar. Seus lábios eram uma droga, que nenhum deles queria deixar de ter. Separaram-se novamente por ar.

Kyouraku encostou sua testa na dela e olhava-a nos olhos, sem medo agora. Eles estavam felizes, mais do que felizes, estavam em êxtase. Ela abriu um sorriso lindo e ele só pode encará-la em toda a sua beleza.

- Minha Nanao-chan. – foi tudo que ele conseguiu pronunciar, com uma voz de apaixonado que fez o coração de Ise bater mais rápido.

- Sim, meu Shunsui.

FIM

* * *

**E aí? Gostou?**

**Espero que sim. Eu realmente me diverti muito escrevendo esta fic. Foi bem hilário pensar no Kyouraku responsável.**

**Por favor, se tiverem sugestões de um casal ou outros personagens podem mandar, prometo que vou tentar ao máximo para fazer o que me pedirem.**

**Só mais uma coisa: Reviews são de graça e fazem bem ao coração do escritor! Então por favor deixem seus comentários.**

**De novo, espero que tenham gostado.**

**Até a próxima!**

**Bjus,**

**Kyasarin  
**


End file.
